Inktober 2018
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Each chapter, all one-shots, are dedication to each day of the month of October, each prompt serving as the guard's main device of torture being used against them. So sit back, relax, and we hope you enjoy our take of the wonderful time of Inktober. FNAF Style of course. Rated for frequent cursing. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.


**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mentions of being poisoned__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

David raises an eyebrow at the slice of cake being offered toward him, taking a moment to stare at it before finally glaring up at Lefty.

"Why the hell how you trying to feed me this?"

"I thought it was your birthday Mr. Harrison! And as every single customer who enters Fazbear's Entertainment Center is gifted with a customary cake, I went ahead and made sure you got your share!"

The business man only crosses his arms, clearly unimpressed by what was being said. Because whether the black bear liked it or not, he was __not__ to be trusted. He had a feeling Fritz only hung out with the animatronic simply because David told him __specifically__ not to, so that was the only exception.

Lefty was deserving, not to mention took pleasure in edging people on, annoying them. Of course he'd just love to bring up to subject of how the bear had been specifically built to lure in children to murder them.

Even without that insignificant little detail, Lefty was __not__ to be trusted. Especially when offering a seemingly perfect slice of cake. Even if it was David's birthday.

"You know for a fact Fritz is making me something three layered back at the house, right?"

The bear rolls his eyes at that, soulless one flickering out of annoyance from how stubborn the man was being. So much as to use the excuse of how much David's charge enjoyed cooking. It didn't matter that it was true. The redhead was at school at the moment and therefore unable to make said cake guaranteed to be made for tonight.

"Mr. Harrison, why don't you just take one bite at least?" A disgusted face from the business man as Lefty growls. "Do you honestly not trust me?"

"What! Not trust __you__!" David exclaims, gasping dramatically and clearly not wanting to listen to whatever the bear had to say. They both knew Lefty was on the 'most wanted list'.

But as he goes to step around the animatronic, he simply moves with him. And again and again and-

"LEFTY!"

"Won't you just take a bite?"

"Why the fuck do you even want me to!"

"Maybe he's actually being nice for once!" Happy calls, laughing at the growl and pinned ears the black bear gives her.

"Happy, I will dismantle you if you ever attempt to state anything like that ever again."

The frog opens her mouth to protest. Because David wouldn't ever let that happen! Well, maybe he would...but Fritz would be against it! Meaning it's not allowed to happen.

"Maybe it's poisoned."

Lefty nearly drops the offering at Orville's voice, spinning toward the elephant animatronic watching him closely.

"Dear Orville," he begins, eyes turning soulless and teeth gritting together. "You know for a __fact__ I don't-"

"YOU'RE TRYING TO POISON ME!" David screams, staring at the black bear turning to him to glare properly.

Orville was right, he __was__ trying to poison him! Why else would he offer him cake! Even if it was his birthday, he knew the bear had been up to something. Going so low as __poisoning__ him.

"I can't believe this! You really wanted to kill me!"

"Mr. Harrison-"

"And here I thought you actually gained some manors!"

"Just listen and-"

"Mr-"

"SHUT UP!"

Mr. Hippo takes a step back when the two fighting pause to scream at him, opting to change tactics and find someone who they will listen to. And before one or the other really do kill each other.

"But you're just a murderous motherfucker trying to POISON ME!"

"You know my coding goes completely against that!"

"Doesn't mean you won't try to find a way around it!"

"Well how you're reacting certainty __has__ given me to want to-!"

"Mr. Harrison! Lefty!"

Fritz scowls the two currently having a contest of who can intimidate the other, David attempting to use his height against the black bear inches. It takes a moment until they finally look down at him, glaring fiercely.

"Mr. Harrison needs to-"

"Lefty is-!"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

The teenager waits for the animatronic and business man to back away from each other. Arms crossed, staring at the ground, and clearly unhappy, but at least they were 'listening'.

"Lefty, you should know Mr. Harrison is terrible at paying attention to things. And Mr. Harrison," Fritz states, stopping the words in their tracks. "You should know that Lefty is an animatronic. Which __means__ you both have forgotten something extremely important."

"And what would that be, Fritz?"

"How about how Lefty's programming states he __has__ to give the birthday girl or boy cake less he's forced to follow them around until they leave the restaurant or enjoy what has been given to them."

An embarrassed look from Lefty before David blinks owlishly.

...damn it.

Two seconds later and the slice is eaten, the plate thrown away as the business man stalks into his office, cursing under his breath the entire time.

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Happy birthday to you too, Mr. Harrison," the black bear growls. He then turns to march away, sighing as a certain redhead quickly catches his arm. "Sorry, Mr. Smith. Thank you for-"

"Lefty, you don't owe me a thank you," Fritz grins. He waves to Mr. Hippo finally appears once again, telling the animatronic he's appreciative toward the phone call given. Always the best to hear on your way to school 'Lefty and Mr. Harrison are about to burn the pizzeria down if you don't get over here this second'. "I'm sorry he reacted that way."

Lefty then smirks at that, leaning over to properly look into the redhead's eyes as his gaze flickers toward the office.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Smith. One day he'll be correct, and I'll poison the cake."

There's only a laugh given, followed by the teenager racing away to get to his class on time.

"Same thing next year?"

"Same thing next year."

"...I still think you poisoned it."

"We'll just have to wait and see if he comes out of his office alive, then, Orville!"


End file.
